1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate film manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminate films composed of plural films such as gas barrier films, protective films, optical filters, and anti-reflection films are used in various devices such as optical elements, display devices such as liquid crystal displays and organic EL displays, semiconductor devices, and thin-film solar cells. Various methods have been proposed as methods for manufacturing these laminated films.
For example, JP1997-024571A (JP-H09-024571A) discloses a laminate film manufacturing method including supplying a base film and a first mold film to a pair of rollers arranged in parallel with an interval therebetween, discharging an ultraviolet curable resin liquid toward the interval between the rollers and rotating the both rollers in a direction in which the rollers engage with each other such that the ultraviolet curable resin liquid is sandwiched between the base film and the first mold film, and performing irradiation with ultraviolet rays in the sandwiched state so as to cure the resin liquid.